


these salty lips

by Damian (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Damian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've went through, they're finally getting their well-deserved happy ending. (Happy ocean/sea fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	these salty lips

They are at the sea; sparkling, blue, salty and an endless vast of unknown just like Armin’s books. It is everything Eren has wished and hoped and  _wanted_. He takes a deep breath and Levi’s hand with an infectious grin on his face.

          The teenager drags his superior. No matter how how deadly the glare his corporal is giving him, he won’t let that curb his enthusiasm because they  _are at the sea_  and dammit if he is going to let Levi ruin that for him.

          And soon he will strip down to only his pants, egg his corporal on, and scream like a banshee when his corporal does go after him for being an impudent brat he is. Everyone will laugh at the two, and soon they are in a war—splashing water on one another. Eren laughs for the first time in many weeks, true and sincere, and Levi is still Levi, scowling and muttering about how filthy the ocean is.

          And it isn’t until they are completely submerged that Eren pulls Levi close into a hug, and moves his lips against Levi’s ears even though it is impossible to speak or hear underwater.

          “ _We did it. We did it_ ,” he says.

          There will be no more loss, and Eren—Eren brings his lips to his corporal’s and presses in for a kiss because he knows that he will not lose Levi. His corporal does not move away, and Eren brings the them closer—

          And they would stay like that until someone bodily manhandles them out of the water.

          Levi would later complain about the kiss being too salty. Eren doesn’t mind.

          Not at all.


End file.
